Veiled Post
by tricks-meuler
Summary: A teenaged Albus Severus Potter gets a chance to post a thank you note to someone beyond the veil. For what, exactly, does he owe a dead man?
1. Chapter 1: A Letter

So this basically just popped into my head. If people are interested, I'll take it further. If not (barring any more persistent inspiration) I'll let it be. Thanks and hope you enjoy it!

**Veiled Post.**

Dear Mr Severus Snape (Order of Merlin, First Class),

I don't know how well this will work, but I reckoned it was worth a try.

It has recently come to my attention (by way of a highly disturbing accidental pensieve trip) that I have you to thank for my existence. Turns out that my grandfather, in addition to being a bit of a tosser, was also a bit of a prude. Gran was apparently his first. From what I've heard of you, seemed you'd get a good chuckle out of this and, given with the chance to toss this beyond the veil, I found I couldn't help myself.

Doubtless I'll never get a response even if you do receive this, so I'll just cross my fingers and hope my Gramps doesn't get it by mistake.

Cheers,

Albus Severus Potter.


	2. Chapter 2: A Response

Sorry this took so long guys, and thanks so much for your encouragement.

* * *

Two months after Albus's rather awkward trip into his grandparents' old pensive, a week and a half into his new term at school, Albus had a rather peculiar visitor over breakfast.

The chatter at the Gryffindor table was deafening, and Albus was playing with his food far more than eating it. It was Saturday, and Quidditch tryouts were running all day. And, absolute buggering idiot that he was, he was trying out for seeker. He was just working himself into another fit when the post started to come in and the noise grew even louder.

'Bloody hell,' Albus looked up in surprise to hear Rose swear, only to find a large raven rocketing towards them. It dropped to a mere foot over the table, without so much as slowing down, to deliver its letter to Rose's thoroughly cleaned plate before flying clean out of the Great Hall.

Rose snickered. 'Smart bird,' Albus looked confused as she passed him the letter, addressed A.S. Potter. She rolled her eyes at him. 'Well it couldn't very well drop your letter in this muck,' she gestured to his plate and Albus grimaced at his mess of a breakfast. 'Well, go on, Albus, open it. Who's it from?'

Albus shook his head. 'I dunno.'

The envelope was blank on the front and flipping it over he found only a plain black seal, which he cracked quickly, curiosity briefly quelling his quidditch anxiety.

Dear Potter,

Your letter has failed to assuage my fear that you have inherited the infamous Potter arrogance. However, it has also reassured me that your grandmother's intelligence did not disappear under the onslaught of Potter genes and those of his dubious choice of mate, whoever she might be. That is moderately satisfying. As is your peculiar piece of information.

If you wish to continue correspondence, a letter can be returned to me via the raven from this world. She will find you if you wish to send one.

Severus.

Albus stared at the letter. It was impossible. Surely. He had sent that letter on a whim, as a joke.

'Albus?' He looked up to see Rose looking at him with a concerned look on her face. 'Is everything alright? You're white as a sheet.'

Albus nodded jerkily. 'Yeah, yeah of course,' he looked down at the letter, out the window, then back to Rose. 'I have to go to Qudditch tryouts, but we- we should talk.' He hopped out his chair and hurried off, carrying the still-open letter in one hand and its envelope it the other.

'Albus? Albus, wait!' Rose's cousin seemed not to hear her as he scurried off, leaving her standing with her hands on her hips, glaring after him. She plopped back onto the bench with a huff. 'Honestly,' she grumbled, 'I'm going to kill that stupid boy.'

* * *

Alrighty, so absolute moron that I am, I can't remember how to answer reviews. For now I will say thank you so much to all of my lovely reviewers, you're pretty much the reason this finally got up. As for the longterm, if some one could be kind enough to point me in the right direction, I would be thrilled to answer reviews properly :P Thanks so much!


End file.
